This disclosure relates to hydrocolloid compositions, having a variety of medical uses, particularly in the field of wound dressings, ostomy care, and prosthesis application. In addition, this disclosure also relates to wound dressings that include such hydrocolloid compositions, methods of using such compositions, particularly in wound dressings, and to methods of forming such hydrocolloid compositions.
Hydrocolloid compositions, particularly adhesive compositions, as well as wound dressings and ostomy products formed from these hydrocolloid compositions, have been known for many years. Typically, these compositions include a blend of a polymer matrix, such as a rubbery elastomer like polyisobutylene, in combination with one or more water-soluble or water-swellable hydrocolloids, such as a dry powdered mixture of pectin, gelatin and carboxymethylcellulose.
When included in a wound dressing or ostomy seal, the adhesive composition is usually coated on at least one surface of a water-insoluble film. A major problem with many conventional hydrocolloid compositions is their susceptibility to breakdown upon exposure to wound exudate and body fluids (i.e., their lack of structural integrity after being hydrated). When the compositions are used as skin barriers, e.g., around stomas, some absorption of fluid is desirable, but excessive swelling causes the composition to lose its moisture seal with the skin. Leakage occurs and the barrier must be replaced more often than is desirable. Thus, hydrocolloid compositions that use hydrophobic polymers have been developed.